1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device including an improved active layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices include a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device receives a driving signal from the TFT, to emit light and form a desired image.
The TFT has a structure in which a gate electrode, an active layer, source/drain electrodes, or the like, are stacked. The active layer is formed of an oxide semiconductor that does not require a recrystallization process and has good uniformity, due to its amorphous state. However, when water or oxygen contacts the oxide semiconductor, the performance of the active layer is significantly reduced. Accordingly, the active layer should be protected from water and/or oxygen, to prevent the degradation of the active layer.